Be Careful What You Wish For
by LilyEclipse93
Summary: Masamune brought a ouija board and questioned the mysterious demon.


**I can do anything. I wonder, what do you think of me? Is not it nicer to dismiss what scares you as lies? Is not it safer to play a game? It is been a long time. I am waiting for you. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The night was painted like a scene in a bad horror movie, the wind howling through the cracks in the windows sounding like the screaming of a tortured woman. The house vibrated with each crack of thunder and the lightening lit up the house as if it were broad daylight . Zeo, Toby and Masamune pretended to be brave and manly, hoping to impress Gingka and his friends they invited over.

Gingka was the strongest blader in the entire history of the beyblade and Masamune really wanted to battle him. He had to make an impression tonight. As they sat awkwardly staring at each other in silence, Masamune spoke up, breaking the tension.

"Alright guys, I got something that will liven up the night", he laughs with his crooked grin.

"What, did you steal some of your parents booze?" Zeo mused, fiddling with his cell phone. Gingka and his friends looked at Masamune, waiting for an answer.

"No jackass, even better. I found an old Ouija board in the attic the other day when I was up there looking for my old Pokemon cards to sell on Ebay. Let's see if we can contact the other side" he joked as he went into his bedroom to get it.

Gingka looked uncomfortable just looking at the thing but Team Dungeon seemed excited. He had heard some freaky stories about playing around with the Ouija boards.

"Masamune, haven't you seen the Exorcist? Is that what you want to happen to you?" Gingka said half joking and half nervous.

Masamune responded in his most serious and ominous tone, "Don't you think it would be kinda cool to be possessed? I have always wanted to be able to turn my head in a 360 and puke split pea soup at people just for fun."

Toby agreed with him while Gingka, Kenta and Madoka giggled nervously, "Yeah, but since you are failing Latin I don't think you'd make a very good demon."

"And It's not really at all." Kyoya said casually, he doesn't believe in demon because it is a urban legend.

"Hey Kyoya, you wanna join us? " Gingka asked.

"I'm not doing this. Since why did I come here? Is this a shrine of the druids?" Kyoya closed his eyes.

Benkei shivered, he was scared to death that it will going to happen.

"It's a just a board game. Come on!" Masamune said.

"So we'll see gonna use this to destroy us all? Nuh uh!" Benkei said as he backed away a bit.

"it'll be fun. There's nothing to worry about." Toby smiled.

"Fine." Kyoya sighed as he and Benkei sat down on the floor. "Let's get this over with."

Masamune dusted off the box and laid out the board on the coffee table and instructed everyone to sit in a circle. Zeo lit some candles and Toby dimmed the lights.

"Everyone put your fingers on the pointer like this," Masamune demonstrated trying to be scary. "and we will ask it a question."

They all leaned in around the table and eyeballed Masamune, waiting for him to start.

"OK, what are we supposed to do next?" Madoka asked looking at Kyoya rolling his eyes.

"Well in the movies they always ask it for a sign or something." Gingka responded.

Masamune cleared his throat, "Are you there spirit of the dead? Give us a sign or something" he giggled.

They held their breath and waited for the spirit to answer but the pointer didn't move.

"Uh hello out there, earth to spirits, come in spirits" Masamune yelled out sarcastically.

Still nothing.

"This is stupid, it doesn't even…" Kyoya sighed as he took his hands off the pointer. But before he could finish his sentence the lights flickered, dimming the house even more.

"There we go" Masamune whispered under his breath.

"Kay kay" Benkei gave out a hesitated grin, "it's probably just the storm. It's blowing like crazy out there."

"Quit being such a girly Benkei and put your hands back on this thing." Masamune demanded and continued.

"Are you here?" he said in his spookiest voice. The silence seemed deafening as they waited.

The pointer seeming to move without any effort began to buzz and slide slowly toward the word YES. Everyone looked nervous and suspicious.

"Alright, who is moving this thing?" Gingka asked starting to get really scared and looking at Masamune who was doing his best to hide his undeniable fear.

"It's not me, I swear on Zeo's mother grave," he said as he winked at his best friend.

"Somebody ask it something else" Toby coaxed.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" Masamune asked.

The pointer slid quickly around the board spelling out B O Y.

"Are you good or evil?"

The pointer moved once again, gliding even more frantically, their fingers barely touching it this time.

EVIL…

Just as the pointer reached the L, the lights began to flicker once again and with a loud zap, the whole house went dark.

Masamune scrambled to reach for one of the candles on the table that had strangely seemed to go out at the same time as the power. Madoka used the flashlight on her laptop to illuminate the darkness. She was practically on Gingka's lap and almost in tears.

"You guys need to stop this. This isn't cool. If you planned this whole thing just to scare us, I will destroy each and every single one of you first." Kyoya threatened.

"AAH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WILL HAPPENING!" Benkei almost freaked out.

"Just chill everyone. It's just the storm. Let's keep going," he said, terrified yet strangely curious to learn more. Everyone put their fingers back on the pointer but Kyoya.

"How old are you?'

The pointer moved again. 15

"When was your birthday?"

10 27 99

Masamune jumped up nearly knocking over the table. "Ok, who is moving this thing?" He demanded accusingly, glaring at Zeo.

"Hey, I'm not doing it" he replied looking just as concerned.

"Isn't October 27th your birthday? Kenta asked, looking at Masamune in fear.

"Yes, it is as a matter of fact, this spirit has my exact birthday apparently", he said, his hands moving back to the pointer.

"What do you look like?" Masamune asked out loud. The pointer quickly moving again from letter to letter…

Black hair with a red single hair

Brown like you

"So you are twins then?" Kyoya asked.

"I suppose you are going to tell me that you are my long lost brother." Masamune joked.

The pointer jerked immediately to the word NO as the flame on the candle began dancing madly.

At this point Masamune was the only one playing- the others huddled close to one another on the couch just watching and waiting.

"How did you die?" Masamune asked.

NOT YET

"What do you mean? You don't want to tell me?"

The pointer raced.

NOT DEAD

"What do you mean you're not dead?" Masamune asked confused. "How can you talk to me if you are not dead?"

The pointer spelled out a response.

SOON

"Stop it, stop it stop it, just freaking stop it now! You are such a jerk! I'm done here!" Kyoya yelled, his voice quivering with anger and fear. "Let's go Benkei, we are leaving."

Masamune stood up, almost knocking over the candles. "Kyoya, please don't leave, I swear to God it wasn't me! You gotta believe me!"

But it was too late, they were already closing the door behind them, Gingka, Madoka and Kenta are more than happy to walk them home.

"It's just you and me Toby," Masamune smiled. "Sit down, I wanna ask it some more questions."

"No way man, you're on your own," Toby answered shaking his head in disbelief.

Masamune sat back down in front of the board, feeling a surge of energy and adrenaline coaxing him on.

"What did you mean by soon? You mean you're going to tell me soon?"

NO

The pointer was nearly spinning out of control, circling the board in figure eights, always returning to the word NO

"What is your name spirit?" Masamune questioned, looking around for Toby who was already out the door, flashing a peace sign. Chicken.

The pointer was still. Masamune took a deep breath and tried hard to focus. He ignored his instincts to walk away, feeling the need to ask it one more question.

"You like to play games, don't you?" he accused the spirit, speaking into the air like a raving lunatic.

YES

He was starting to burn with an anger he never felt before. His insides churned and shook and his mind raced and heart pounded. With fury, he asked loudly once more,

"I SAID, WHAT IS YOUR NAME SPIRIT?"

The pointer began moving… first to M, then to A…

He closed his eyes, fearing that he knew what the next letters would be.

SAMUNE.

It stopped.

Masamune screamed and threw the board up against the wall cursing it.

"This is ridiculous" he said out loud to himself trying to justify what just happened. He had read about the power of suggestion in a book once but this was just crazy.

"Screw this, I'm going to bed."

It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep, the invitation into the darkness seemed to come quickly this evening. His dreamless sleep lasting only a short while until he was startled back into reality by a strange and familiar sound. He wasn't sure HOW and imagined he was still asleep but the Ouija board had somehow found its way on the bed right beside where he was laying.

Masamune jerked from beneath the covers, feeling the icy cold sting of the air inside of his throat nearly choking him as he gasped in disbelief. Something inside of him, something internal was drawing him closer to the board. Like a moth to the flame he moved, his hands with a mind of their own, reaching out to touch the shaking pointer that desired to answer his one last question.

He watched as it effortlessly moved across the board, highlighting letter after letter, gaining more power and energy with each one.

MIRROR

He removed his hands and waved them in front of his face- captivated by the strange tingling that was ravaging his body. Mirror… Did the spirit mean for him to go look in the mirror? Confusion and nausea and elation hit him all at once as he felt that magnetic pull throbbing in his gut, moving him to his feet and into the bathroom. The air was growing thicker and it was getting hard to breathe as he entered the dark room that was illuminated now by only the streetlight outside.

He felt superhuman, almost immortal as his eyes adjusted themselves to the dark. The stranglehold of panic and release possessed him as the flicker of metal caught his eye and made him look down on the sink just below the mirror. He knew for certain that he did not put that butcher knife there.

He wanted to run, to hide, to scream but he wasn't allowed to. He felt the pull of desire move him to reach down and pick up the knife, admiring its sharp edges and pointed blade. It was if his body was no longer his own.

His eyes moved to the mirror that was covered in steam like it was after he took a hot shower. He watched in horror as an invisible finger spelled out a message.

BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR

He tried once more to scream and shake the knife out of his hand but he couldn't. He wiped the steam from the mirror hoping that erasing the letters would make this nightmare less real. But what he saw next was something he was not prepared for.

Looking back at him from inside the mirror he met his own eyes and reflection. But his eyes were no longer blue- they glowed red like the burning embers of the hottest fires of hell. And his wavy blonde locks were now black and stubby, like the bristles on an animal's hide. The refection moved in time with him as he moved closer to examine his face and arms that's skin seem to have aged and weathered instantly. What was happening to him?

He looked at the sinister face that now belonged to him and was met with the most sneering and twisted smile that he had ever seen. He watched helplessly as his hand held the knife to his throat, the smile widening and revealing sharp, jagged, rotting teeth. He struggled to inhale and find his voice to scream, to plead, to beg- but all that came out was hysterical laughter and these words…

Nonononono...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Goodbye**

 **-Lily Eclipse**


End file.
